1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to male wearing apparel, specifically to wearing apparel for men as either underwear or swimwear.
2. Description of Prior Art
Male underwear, swimwear, sports, or medical protective devices are well known and commonly comprise briefs, boxer shorts, bikini briefs, thongs, various forms of athletic supporters, and cups, and what are referred to in the medical art as bandages. Virtually all styles of briefs, supporters, underwear, and swimwear garments share the common characteristic of a single-pouch construction for holding the two principal parts of the male genitalia. This single-pouch construction compacts the male genitalia together, causing crowding, sticking, bunching, misalignments, entanglements, itching, abrasion, the pulling of hair, cramping, compressing to an unnatural limpness (caused by preventing proper blood circulation), and occasionally squeezing to the point of pain.
The single-pouch construction bears no resemblance to the structure of the male anatomy. The penis and the scrotum, although joined, are two separate entities. To squash them together into a single-pouch as if they were one, distorts their natural shape. This leads to crude and abusive results in an unsuccessful attempt to comfortably cover and support the male genitalia. In the case of boxer shorts, everything is allowed to hang dangerously in harm's way, unprotected and unsupported, leaving protection up to chance and often causing abrasive friction.
No prior-art underwear, whether conventional or alternative, is designed to house the genitalia with a cover which accommodates the shapes, or the ever-changing contours, sizes, and positions of the genitals.
Many urologists and fertility specialists believe that briefs constrict the scrotum. The compacting and compressing nature of the single-pouch design does not allow the scrotum to regulate its temperature by contracting and expanding, thus it restricts proper blood flow to the testes. The result of such constriction is the killing of millions of sperm cells, which leads to male infertility. Boxers do not interfere in such a manner. However, boxers provide no protection or support at all. This can, and does lead to adverse results as well.
Many prior-art designs for covering the male genitalia are extremely complex. Some are difficult to don; others are painful to wear, and others are bizarre in appearance. None seem to accommodate the architectural shape of the male genitalia. All of them try to recreate the lines, and contours of the genitals with their own particular design. All prior-art designs disturb and distort the shape of the genitalia.
In general, male apparel of the underwear, swimwear, supportive and protective types fall into four categories . . .